Nowhere to Run
by A.H.S. Stories
Summary: a pre-scene and post-scene tag to the first season episode "Blindsided" where we find out exactly what went on between Tom Hanson good 'ol Johnny Depp and Diane Nelson the damsel in distress of the week. Please R&R and watch the dvd's :
1. prologue

Author's Note:

21 Jump Street and it's characters do not belong to me. Chapter 2 of this story is entirely a transcript of the actual scene from Season 1 episode, "Blindsided". Believe me, I'm making no money off of this.

Chapters 1 and 3 ARE all mine, at least creative input wise, again… Johnny Depp and Tom Hanson don't belong to me. DARN. :)

All lines that have been underlined  in this story are part of a new style of story I'm trying to develop that I call "interactive fanfiction". Since doesn't support this type of story (and I'm still working on getting my site to post the text the way I want it to,) you'll have to do this in 2 parts in order to enjoy the full experience.

Step 1: go to my site: 

Step 2: FOLLOW THE DIRECTIONS ON THE SITE! Failure to do so – to the letter, will result in my exceeding bandwith allocation for the month and thus, no one will be able to enjoy the full experience, so be nice and FOLLOW DIRECTIONS. :-D

Step 3: Read along with the story on , and when you see an underlined line, play the corresponding sound file to hear the one and only Johnny Depp speaking it. :-D hehe. Hope you all like this, please review and let me know. :-D

THANKS! & ENJOY!


	2. chapter 1

Officer Tom Hanson parked his car at the side lot of the hospital and hesitated briefly for the millionth time since he'd left his apartment that morning. Diane Nelson had been completely emotional the last time he had seen her. Less than two days ago, they had parted in the grocery story after he had revealed to her he was a cop. She hadn't been receptive to his offers of help then; she'd been more afraid she was going to get into trouble for asking… no pleading… with him to kill her father.

Her father. Captain Clarence Nelson. Head of the administrative section of the entire police force; an all around very influential guy. So influential that he'd been able to quash his eldest daughter's reports of sexual abuse on his behalf. She'd only tried two or three times to reach out to the police for help before she'd given up on the department and cops in general. They had all failed her, and were all worthy only of her distrust. Part of Tom understood her reaction when he'd pleaded with her to let him help her. But still, he wished the circumstances after that supermarket meeting had been different.

Unable to find any other way to ensure her safety, his boss, Captain Fuller, had told him to arrest her on the murder solicitation charge. He'd been able to get her little sister out of the house without Diane putting up too much of a fuss, but when he tried to get Diane out, she'd fought him, and pleaded with her father to protect her. The man had become irate and irrational and moved to physically attack Tom in order to prevent him from arresting his daughter. The entire situation had gone sour very quickly after that, and had resulted in the man being shot, not critically, but badly enough to set him in the hospital and leave him unable to answer any questions for a few days. This situation seemed to worry the police investigators more than it did the medical staff however.

Diane had dissolved into hysterics at that point and ended up being taken to the hospital as well. Hanson. Well, Hanson had spent the rest of that afternoon and the better part of the evening in a room downtown with Fuller and IAB. They'd taken his badge and his gun and put him on a length undetermined administrative leave of absence. In short, they'd suspended him.

Now, just over 24 hours since the shooting, Tom stood, a free, ordinary citizen preparing to visit Diane Nelson in the hospital. He couldn't really explain it to anyone else, but he felt like he had to be there.

Riding up the elevator, Tom composed his thoughts once again, sorting out his reasons for coming to visit Diane. It wasn't just to relieve his conscience, he decided. He truly did care about how she was doing. He just hoped she wouldn't throw him out on sight, or worse, she'd go back into hysterics or something and he'd end up being thrown out by a nurse.

Knocking gently on the door to Diane's room, Tom slowly entered, not really sure what to expect. Would she be sleeping? Would she throw him out on sight? Would she be… trying to maintain her balance while searching her room!?!… wait a minute.

"Diane," Tom spoke softly, so as not to startle her, as he moved quickly into the room. Whatever they had her on, it definitely didn't look like she was steady enough on her feet to be wandering about the room and he definitely didn't want to startle her and have her end up falling or hurting herself somehow.

"Diane," he tried again when she showed no signs of recognizing he was in the room. Her back was still to him as she moved unsteadily towards her closet. "What are you doing?"

"I want to find my clothes," she muttered, slurring the words ever so slightly. If he hadn't heard her speak in the past, he may not have noticed the difference, "I'm going to go home."

Sighing internally, Tom reached out and placed his hand on top of hers as she fumbled with the closet door trying to get it open. "I don't think that's such a good idea right now, Diane." He replied, moving closer to support her if necessary as he saw her list to the side a bit.

"You can't make me stay here!" Diane threw her whole body into the statement, even though her voice barely cracked above a normal speaking level. She tried to hit the door in frustration as she did, causing her to stumble.

Tom moved in quickly, wrapping his arms around hers from behind, supporting her, ignoring the brief moment where she stiffened at the contact.

"Let me go," Diane insisted weakly, even as her legs began to wobble beneath her.

"I can't" Tom said, gently but firmly. "I'm just trying to look out for you, Diane." He finished, his soft tone almost apologetic. Ignoring the little voice in his head that was telling him he shouldn't have come here, he continued. "Let's just calm down and talk about his okay?" As he spoke, the sound of the patient in the room next door showering cut into his subconscious.

"First, let's get you back into bed," he spoke softly as he steered her gently back across the room. "You're not doing too well on your feet right now."

Resignedly, Diane cooperated as Tom helped her back into bed. "There you go, that's better, ain't it?" he said as he brought the blankets back up over her body, pulling up the side rails on her bed as an afterthought.

Diane closed her eyes briefly as he was securing the rails, but they flew open again as she realized who he was. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Nervousness crept into her voice, her eyes more alert than when he'd first come into her room.


	3. chapter 2

Diane: (thinly veiled worry) Is my father dead?

Tom: He's gonna be all right.

Diane: (sighs) I'm glad I guess. (beat) Am I going to jail?

Tom: (shaking head, smiles slightly) No, I don't think you're going to go to jail. (pauses while she sighs in relief.) Look, my real name is Tom Hanson. I can't tell you how sorry I am.

Diane: I made you do it.

Tom: (shaking head emphatically) No, you didn't make anyone do anything. (shifts uncomfortably for a second.) Feel alright?

Diane: Just tired I guess…must be those pills.

Tom: (turning to leave as he speaks, excusing himself to let her rest.) I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I can go.

Diane: (automatically, half-panicked voice.) No. Stay. You kept coming back. Even though you wouldn't let me hire you; even then you kept coming back. (seems wondrous/confused while speaking.)

Tom: (shifting again) I was worried about you Diane. (tender honesty in voice.)

Diane: (swallowing) I know. (thinks of another worry) Are you going to go to jail?

Tom: (honestly, but kindly) Well, some of that could depend on you. (cut to Diane staring intently as he speaks.) Look, I know it's going to be very hard, but a lot of people are going to come here and want to talk to you about what happened. Some of them are going to be doctors, some of them are going to be police officers.

Diane: (interrupting emphatically.) I don't want to talk about what happened, I just want it to go away!

Tom: (softly, evenly) Nobody can make you talk about anything you don't want to talk about.

Diane: Good. Then it's fine.

They both are silent, each caught up in their own internal dialogue for a moment.

Diane: (frustrated, she "confesses") My father molested me. (her lower lip trembles and she fights to hold back tears, her breath beginning to hitch.)

Tom closes his eyes and looks down to the ground, gripping the side rail, only returning his gaze to her as she continues to speak. Her voice is softer, slightly steadier.

Diane: You really want me to talk about this?

Tom: (honestly, openly, patiently.) I think a lot of people could be helped from it.

Diane has her eyes squeezed shut against tears that release as soon as he utters the words. Her eyes open as she gazes painfully towards the far corner of the room by the door.

Diane: No one's going to like me. (she looks at him, a pain stricken expression on her face.) No one's ever going to like me again. (her emotions break free and she begins to sob as she utters the words, unable to maintain eye contact with him.) I'm disgusting. (she covers her mouth to muffle heart wrenching cries as she finally reveals her secrets and crumbles.)

Tom feels the last shreds of his reserve tearing away as she watches her, hears the agonizing words come from her lips. Bending, be tenderly kisses her forehead, his right hand coming to cup her face as he tries to soothe her. He pours out the his support and compassion that he's barely managed to keep hidden throughout the mission, since she had first approached him and since he had begun to first suspect, no –dread, the circumstances that had spurned the request.


	4. chapter 3

"You're going to hate me for getting you into this mess," Diane half wailed this final statement as Tom tried to sooth her.

Leaning back from her just far enough so he could look her in the eyes, Tom never moved his hand from her cheek. Holding her head tenderly, but resisting her efforts to break away from being made to look at him, he spoke firmly, compassionately and sincerely.

"I will do no such thing," he told her, holding her gaze until he felt she started to believe his earnestness.

"I don't hold anything you said or did against you Diane," he continued. "I'm sorry if I was a bit rough." He paused momentarily to collect his thoughts and clarified his comment, "It's just, I had my suspicions about what was going on with you and I wanted to help, but you kept pushing me away. I'm sorry things went as far as they did, but none of it is your fault."

Diane's gaze drifted away at these words, betraying her silent unwillingness to accept their truth. Tom noticed and drew her face towards him again.

"None of it his is your fault," he repeated. "Not one single bit of it. You'll have to trust me on that."

Sniffling slightly as she got her tears under control, Diane unconsciously chewed on her lower lip. Remorse flickered across her face as she thought back quickly on their interactions with Tom "McQuade" Hanson over the course of the last week.

"I'm sorry." She half-whispered. "for all the trouble I caused you."

"Hush." Tom shot back instantly.

"Shh…" Tom stopped her, "Don't say a word, honey. You're fine. You're fine now." He paused, then acknowledged his acceptance of her apology. "I know you're sorry, but it's okay. The important thing is that it's all over now. You and your sister are both safe; your father is never going to be able to hurt either of you again."

Nodding slightly, Diane sighed and closed her eyes. Peace finally began to cross her features at his words. Tom stood up and moved his hands away from her, preparing to leave and let her get some much needed rest. Diane's fingers wrapped around his just before he broke contact completely.

"Thank you," she whispered, her eyes staying closed with the exhaustion that came from finally letting her guard down, her emotional release and her medication all rolled into one sucker punch.

Tom wrapped his other hand around her fingers, squeezing gently as he moved her arm back down onto the bed. "You're welcome," he said softly.

He turned and moved out of the room, pausing a the doorway before he left and turning around. "Good bye," he spoke softly as he turned again, and closed the door behind him.

Tom stood outside the closed door to Diane's room for a moment. He needed to let her nurses know she'd been up and unsteady so they could keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't hurt herself until her sedatives worked their way out of her system. Striding down the hall past the elevator again, Tom felt renewed. He knew what he had to do. He spoke briefly with the nurses at the station down the hall and then headed back to his car. Pulling out of the lot he heading towards the highway that would bring him to the Jump Street Chapel and Fuller's office. Somehow, he knew he'd been right. Things were going to turn out okay with this case.

FINI


End file.
